


Changing Our Destiny Minisodes - Season 1

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 1 (A Destiny AU) [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Join Fireteam Paralight and friends on their adventures and antics throughout Destiny 1, starting with Adam's views on his teammates.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 1 (A Destiny AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775149
Kudos: 6





	1. The Silent Thoughts of a Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a man of few words - well, no words actually. But what goes on inside his head when dealing with his more talkative teammates?

_My name is Adam Bergfalk._

_Defender Titan and the brawn of Fireteam Paralight. I’m also the oldest if we’re going off who arrived at the Tower first. And to be honest, I’m more than likely the most normal member out of our team. I mean, a Paralian who was blessed by a dragon deity, and an Awoken who can turn herself into a living fireball…and then there’s a human who punches things. Well, you could probably argue that me being mute by choice is special. I took a vow of silence upon being revived._

_But this team tends to really push it to its limits._

“Blaze, what did I just say?! Don’t rush in!!!”

“What?! I can’t hear you over all this awesome!”

_Rae likes to strategise. Plan things out. She may seem gullible, but she’s a genius when it comes to planning attacks. Blaze, on the other hand, isn’t like that at all. While her skills as a Hunter are impressive, she never thinks things through, and everything becomes hindsight for her. She prefers to think on the move, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it tends to get her into more trouble than its worth. She’s also a bit of a show-off. Don’t get her wrong, she cares about her team, but her ‘act now, think later’ attitude can cause her to butt heads with other Guardians…so of course Zavala assigned her the mute Titan as her teammate. He claims it’s to keep her temper under control, but most of the time, I feel like I’m just babysitting her._

“Shooting the armour won’t work! A servitor’s weak spot is always its ey-”

“Can’t hear ya over the bullets, Rae-Rae!”

“I swear to Light!”

_Their clashing personalities causes them to argue…a lot. And for some reason, they always decide that its when we’re fighting the strongest enemy they should argue. Don’t get me wrong, they’re my best friends as well as each other's (strangely enough), but I wish they would work this out before we face off against major enemies._

“GYAH!! What the frick?!”

“I told you to watch out for the lasers!”

“But you said the eye was the weak spot!”

“Now you listen to me? Have you been pretending to ignore me for fun?!”

“Uhh…”

“You were, weren’t you?! We’re in the middle of a serious fight!!”

_I am a man of patience. I tend to keep a cool head at all times._

_However…_

“Eh?”

“Uhm, Adam? What’s with that look?”

_Even my patience…_

“What the-?! Adam, what are you-?!”

“H-hey! Adam, put us down!!”

_…has its limits._

**“AAAAAARGH!!!”**

“WHOA!!! SERVITOR RODEO!!!”

_Have a nice flight. I need to refill on ammo._

“Adam?! H-hey! Don’t leave us up here!!!”

“Speak for yourself! Yeehaw!!!”

_I know this will take a lot of explaining – on Storm’s end – to Zavala…_

_…but that was worth it!_


	2. Enemy of my Frienemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a mysterious message from the queen of rogues, Marcia, Fireteam Paralight set off to the Cosmodrome to aid in a search-and-rescue mission.

_“Greetings Fireteam Paralight. While sending this message deals a massive blow to my pride, I am requesting your help. Many of my people have been taken captive by the Eliksni. We have sent rescue squads out to retrieve them, but all attempts have met with failure. We’d have concluded that…*sigh*…ok, look. I ain’t good with this humble crap, but I need your help. Badly. My rogues are being kept hostage in the Cosmodrome by Eliksni. We’ve been trying to send rescue parties to save them, but they’ve been captured too. I have eyes on the inside, but it ain’t enough. Our numbers are dwindling and…if I’m being fully honest here, I’m scared. I’m trying to act brave for the rest of my group…but with the Eliksni getting bolder and the threat of the Hive looming over us, I have a feelin' that we won’t last much longer out here. I’m considering moving the Umbrialyx somewhere safer than the Cosmodrome, maybe down south. There is not a hope in hell I’m going back to the Tower, so don’t even think about it. I hate to ask help from the Guardians, especially a few Kinderguardians, but I will put aside my pride for the sake of the Umbrialyx. Please…help us. I can’t lose anyone else. Marcia of the Umbrialyx, signing off._

_P.S: Tell the Vanguard about this, and Ghost gets an arrow to the eye.”_

“I can’t believe we agreed to this.” Blaze grumbled. Fireteam Paralight arrived at the Steppes outside the Cosmodrome. “Marcia can be a…pain.” Rae began, “But she’s a Lightbearer too. We can’t just sit by and let others get hurt. Now where…”

“Psst! Oi! Over here!” A hushed voice called out. Rae looked around for a moment in confusion before spotting a familiar figure hiding amongst the trees, her cloak wrapped around her. The Fireteam approached the rogue Guardian as she emerged from the trees, removing her bandanna and goggles. “Huh…you punks actually came.” Marcia began, disbelief in her voice, “I…can’t believe I’m saying this but…thanks. I mean it.”

“As the saying goes, ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’” Rae shrugged. “Heh. I guess that’s true.” Marcia chuckled before a serious look took her face, “Alright, I’ll lead the way.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why should you lead?” Blaze interrupted. “Just follow me, I know the area.” Marcia gave a frustrated sigh, “I’ve been keeping an eye on this place ever since the Eliksni started taking my people. I know where they’re being held captive.”

“Lead the way then.” Rae nodded while Blaze just huffed, really not wanting to take orders from a rogue. “So, what should we expect from this?” Ghost asked. “The basics.” Nox, Marcia’s Ghost, replied, “Couple of Shanks, Dregs, Vandals…maybe a Captain or two. Haven’t seen any Servitors, so that’s good news…never liked those things. Creepy buggers.”

“So what’s the plan?” Stormbringer spoke up. “I know my rogues are being held somewhere around Dock 13. Dunno where exactly though.” Marcia responded, “Once we’re in, we split up into two groups. Hothead and Silent-but-Deadly on one, myself and Rae on the other.”

“Why do you call Rae by her name and us by dumb names?!” Blaze growled in a hushed whisper. “I respect Rae. You I don’t. I kinda respect the Titan.”

Blaze just sighed in defeat as Marcia continued, “There’re Dregs guarding the entrance. I have a spot where Rae and I can snipe ‘em and take ‘em out easily. Once their down, you two head in and we’ll be right behind ya. Once we’re in, split up and scout the area. Have your Ghosts contact me if you find my people. Do not, I repeat, do NOT engage until we group up with you and vice-versa. All good.”

“Right.”

“Sure…”

Adam gave a thumbs up. “Alright. Move out. See you on the inside.”

* * *

The two Paralians crept through the darkened halls of the Cosmodrome, their Ghosts lighting the way. “Alright, let’s focus. My rogues have to be here somewhere.” Marcia whispered.

“Anyone else find it weird that we haven’t seen a single Eliksni since the entrance?” Ghost piped up. “You’re right…either they’re all busy guarding the prisoners…” Nox began, “…or we’re walking straight into an ambush.”

Ghost glanced behind him and exclaimed, “Watch out!”

A tall Captain stood looming over the two Lightbearers and their Ghosts, a shock blade in one hand and a shrapnel launcher in another. Rae went for her auto-rifle, but was stopped by Marcia, “Hey, it’s cool.” Marcia looked up at the Captain, “Took ya long enough, Zakris.”

“Would’ve been easier if there was any privacy in this blasted place.” The captain, who Rae assumed was Zakris, replied, “The House of Devils have increased their numbers here ever since the Hive arrived. Don’t blame ‘em. Little buggers are creepy as all hell. ‘Specially the Thralls.”

“Hold up, I’m super lost here!” Rae interrupted, glancing between Marcia and Zakris, “You know this guy?”

“Ah…right, I forgot to mention it, didn’t I?” Marcia scratched her head sheepishly, “Rae, this is Zakris the Reborn. The very first Eliksni Lightbearer.”

“Wait, you’re a…” Rae trailed off as a small grey and red Ghost popped up beside Zakris and spoke in a timid, child-like voice, “H-hello…I’m Vakoh…”

“I…didn’t know Eliksni could become Guardians…” Ghost was at a near loss for words. “N’or did I…and yet the Great Machine, or the Traveller as you name it, saw me worthy. It is a gift I will not waste.”

“Zakris was revived here on Earth but felt he wouldn’t be welcomed at the Last City.” Marcia explained, “So when we came across him, we took him in as an Umbrialyx. He’s the best rogue in the kingdom.”

“Besides you.” Zakris added, before facing Rae, who still seemed to be in shock, “You are the one they call Rae, yes? My former house call you ‘Taker of Great Ships’. Queen Marcia calls you a strong warrior. Therefore, I call you my ally.”

Rae broke out of her shocked stupor and gave Zakris a friendly smile, “Pleasure to meet you, Zakris.”

Zakris nodded in response before addressing Marcia, “Come. I have located the prisoners. And the sooner I leave this place, the better.”

“I’m a little surprised they haven’t recognised you…I mean, they are your old house…” Vakoh piped up. “I was just another Captain out of many.” Zakris replied, “They would not tell the difference if I was replaced with another. They aren’t very…intelligent. The Dregs specifically. The other day, I caught one of them trying to attack their own shadow.”

“You sure that wasn’t Blaze?” Marcia smirked. “Speaking of Blaze, I should probably contact her and Adam.” Ghost spoke up, “Let them know about-”

Suddenly, gunshots erupted from a nearby room, followed by the familiar whoops of a certain Awoken Hunter. “That punk had one job.” Marcia sighed in frustration. “My former house calls that one ‘Reckless Idiot’. Not as flattering as your title.” Zakris added. “I mean…they’re not completely wrong…” Rae laughed nervously. Marcia just sighed, “Let’s go and make sure she doesn’t get any of my rogues killed.”

“Or herself.” Rae added.

“Yeah, that too…”


	3. Too Many Hunters in the Barrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether she wanted it or not, Rae joins a scouting mission with two energetic hunters on Mars.

“Whoohoo!!!”  
“Yeah! Whoo!!!”  
“Hey!!! Can you wait for me? Guys?!”  
Fireteam Paralight were scheduled for a patrol on Mars, but Adam had caught a bad cold and wasn’t able to tag along. So the Vanguard made the extremely bad decision to let the Fireteam choose ANY Guardian to take his place…I mean, who else did they think they’d pick?

Blaze and Cayde flew across the sands of the Barrens, Rae not too far behind. “Not our fault you can’t keep up, Rae-Rae!” Blaze laughed, “Hunters are the best when it comes to riding Sparro-MPH?!” Blaze, who was looking back at Rae and where she was going, had her Sparrow hit a small rock jutting out of the sand and ended up flying forward off her Sparrow and going headfirst into a sand dune. Cayde burst out laughing as he watched Blaze struggled to get out of the sand, her legs kicking out behind her as she used her arms to try and push herself out. A muffled growl came from Blaze as she began to heat up. “Blaze don’t get mad!” Rae giggled, “We won’t be able to get you out if you turn the sand to glass.” Rae heard muffled agitated noises from the sand dune.

“I can’t go anywhere in this damn solar system without running into you guys, can I?”

Rae and Cayde spun around to see a familiar rogue and Fallen Captain walking towards them. “What do you know? Mars on Mars!” Cayde chuckled. “Cayde-6. Haven’t seen you in a century or two.” Marcia, “One of your Hunters told me you’re a Vanguard now, but I see that hasn’t kept you from causing trouble out here, huh?”

“You two know each other?” Ghost asked, popping up beside Rae. “Yup. Mars and I were both Hunter Guardians. Worked together once or twice. She also came the closest to stealing the title of ‘Creepiest Guardian’ from Eris.”

“Hardy-har-har.” Marcia rolled her eyes. ”Mind if I address the elephant in the room?” Zakris spoke up, “Or should I say the Awoken in the sand?”

“Ah! Blaze!!! Sorry!!!” Rae exclaimed as she pulled Blaze out of the sand. Blaze spat out some sand before taking a deep exhale of air, “I was suffocating in there!”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Marcia smirked, “You have your Ghost, don’t ya?”

“Speakin’ of elephants in rooms,” Cayde began, “Who’s the big guy?”

“I am Zakris, the reborn.” Zakris introduced himself, “Former member of the House of Devils, now the first Eliksni Lightbearer and rogue of the Umbrialyx. This is Vakoh, my Ghost.” Vakoh appeared beside Zakris, “H-hello…”

“D’aww! He’s shy!” Sundance cooed, appearing beside Cayde, “Nice to meet you buddy!”

“Oh! U-um, hello. I’m V-Vakoh…”

“Sundance!”

“I think the bigger question is how did you get on Mars?” Rae asked, “The Umbrialyx are mainly on Earth, aren’t they?” Marcia motioned to a nearby series of cliffs where Rae spotted a jumpship sitting near the edge, “Kept my old ship from my Guardian days. Do my own maintenance on it too. She’s an old bird but handles like a dream.”

“*ahem!*” Zakris cleared his throat, “I help her with the maintenance, she just likes to take credit.” Vakoh giggled a bit as Marcia went red in the face. “Some things don’t change, huh?” Cayde laughed.

“So what are you all up to?” Marcia asked. “Just patrolling.” Blaze replied with a shrug, “Surveying the land, killin’ some Vex and Cabal.”

“Ugh…” Marcia shuddered, “I hate the Vex. Nasty creatures that always show up when you don’t want ‘em and teleport ‘round the place. Kinda like a Warlock when-” Marcia cut herself off and glanced at Rae. Rae was grinning, but the look in her eyes looked extremely agitated. “ **Go on…** ” Rae growled through gritted teeth. “Nothin’…I said nothin’…” Marcia laughed nervously.

 _‘Geez…no wonder she’s a Warlock…’_ Marcia thought, _‘Ikora’s rubbed off on her!’_


	4. Wolves vs Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go hunt some wolves! Upon request of Petra and the Queen, Fireteam Paralight set off to hunt the ‘Kell of Kells’ while being lead by…Blaze? Oh Traveller help us...

_‘Attention, Guardians. This is Petra Venj of the Awoken Royal Guard. Multiple bounties have been issued on key Fallen targets. The Reef is now open to you.’_

“Y’know, if you told me 8 months ago that the Queen would open the Reef to the Guardians of all people, I would have literally laughed in your face.”

Three jumpships soared through the stars as they entered the Reef. “By the way, Adam. We’ll be working with Petra, so don’t get distracted by making lovey-dovey eyes at her, yeah?” Blaze laughed, followed by an agitated exhale from Adam’s comm. “I can’t believe it either.” Rae added before chuckling, “Blaze, don’t hate me, but I wonder what Uldren’s reaction was to the Queen opening the Reef to all Guardians. My guess is…” Rae then began to do an Uldren impression, “‘Sister, I respect your wishes, but what am I to do with all these Guardians? I can’t possibly sass them all! I would-’”

“Guardian.”

A familiar – and slightly agitated – voice come through the comms, taking Rae by surprise. “GYAH! Prince Uldren! Uhh…I can explain?”

Rae heard Blaze burst into laughter on her comm followed by a sigh from Uldren, “See you on the ground, Blaze.”

Rae sighed, “Why me..?”

“Play stupid games, win stupid prizes!” Blaze snickered.

* * *

“Aaand we’re here!”

Rae, Adam and Blaze arrived on the Vestian Outpost. “I’m gonna go see what Uldren wanted to talk about.” Blaze spoke up, heading towards the throne room, “You guys good to go get the briefing from Petra?”

“Me, yep.” Rae began, “Not sure about Adam though.” Adam’s face went red and punched Rae in the shoulder. “Ow! Hey, I was kidding!” Rae chuckled. Blaze laughed as she left for the throne room while Rae and Adam headed to Petra’s post. Petra was staring at a screen before noticing the two Guardians approaching, “Ah! Welcome back to the Vestian Outpost, Guardians. We’re gonna hunt some Wolves together.”

“Sounds fun.” Rae smiled, “So what’s the mission?”

“Variks tracked the House of Wolves and their Kells to Venus. Let’s get to work.”

“Alright. I have a feeling we’ll be running into angry Vex – they’re still ticked about the Black Garden incident – so we’ll need-”

“Actually, the Queen told me to give you a request if you accepted the mission.” Petra interrupted, “Well, more like an order, really. She wants Blaisel Kiria to lead the mission.”

“…Blaze. The Queen wants Blaze – our Blaze, impulsive, reckless, doesn’t-like-strategies Blaze – to lead the mission?” Rae asked in disbelief.

“The Queen said she’d feel more comfortable if someone she knew and trusted was in charge.” Petra replied, “Say what you will about Blaze but from what I’ve heard, she was one of the best soldiers back in her Reef days-”

**“RAEADAMPETRAGUYSHOLYLIGHTDIDYOUHEARHOLYSMOKESI’MGONNAFLIPAAAAAAAAAH!!!”**

The conversation was interrupted by the loud voice of an extremely excited Hunter as Blaze came bounding into the outpost towards the group. “Let me guess.” Rae began, “Uldren told you who’s leading the mission.”

Blaze nodded excitedly, practically bouncing with excitement. Rae sighed, “Traveller, help us…”

* * *

“Whoo!! Yahoo!! Yeehaw!!!”

“I HATE THIS!!!”

Blaze whooped and cheered as she jumped across the appearing and disappearing platforms of the Terminus, followed by a panicking Rae and Adam. Rae, thankfully, was able to glide between platforms but Adam was having a bit of difficulty getting through, occasionally barely making it on and off platforms. “Oh, come on! This is fun!” Blaze called behind her as she landed on one of the permanent platforms, “Besides, we need to get hyped up! We’re moments away to stopping Skol-ass for good.”

“Wow, such an original joke.” Uldren chuckled through the comms. “Oh, as if you can make a better one!” Blaze rolled her eyes playfully as Rae and Adam caught up. “Hey. Save the flirting for later!” Rae lightly scolded. “Now, Guardian. Who’s the leader of this mission?” Rae could hear the smirk in Uldren’s voice as she sighed in frustration. “The Crows and I are inbound.” Petra interrupted the banter. “Roger that.” Blaze replied, “See you soon, P.”

The three Guardians scaled the large platform when Rae let out a cry of surprise. Blaze spun around to see a group of Fallen appear out of nowhere, “What the-?! Where’d they come from?!”

“Guardians!” Petra’s slightly panicked voice rung through the comms, “There are dozens of new Wolf signatures, and the number keeps growing. It’s the Vex tech!”

“I got eyes on the target!” Rae called out, pointing to Skolas who was standing by Vex gates that were practically spewing out Fallen. “Skolas!” Petra exclaimed, “He’s pulling the entire House of Wolves through time!” Blaze cursed under her breath. “Damn…we can’t take on Skolas and all of these Eliksni at the same time…” she muttered before calling out, “Petra, get yourself and the Crows here ASAP! I don’t know if we can take down these Wolves on our own.” Blaze then turned her attention to Rae and Adam, “You two, destroy the gates immediately. The longer they’re active, the more Eliksni will show up. I’ll go after Skolas.”

“What?!” Rae exclaimed, “Blaze, I know you’re the leader for this mission, but that’s insa-!”

“Hey!” Blaze yelled, taking Rae aback, before smirking, “I may not listen to your plans every time, but I always have faith that whatever mess we end up in, you’ll find a way to bring us out victorious. That’s not just faith I have in you as a leader, but as a friend. So now I need you to have faith in me, Rae-Rae.”

That’s when Rae saw it. This wasn’t the usual ‘cocky, impulsive Blaze’ smirk. This was something different. This was the Blaze that Petra described; a strong, determined and calculated Blaze that knew what she was doing. Rae was silent before smiling, “Alright. I’ve faith in you.”

Blaze gave a nod before yelling out, “Fireteam Paralight, engage!!!”

Rae and Adam sprinted for the gates, striking down whatever Fallen got in their way, as Blaze headed straight for Skolas, “Oi, ugly! I’m over here!” Skolas spotted the Awoken Hunter and yelled out something in Eliksni. “He just said, ‘Foolish child.” Variks began, translating Skolas’s words, “I stole the gift of Freedom. Secrets of time and space. House of Wolves will stand forever.’”

“He has nowhere left to run!” Petra added, “Take him down!”

“Gladly!” Blaze smirked. Blaze scaled up a tower before doing a backflip over Skolas, firing shots at the Kell as she flew, before landing perfectly. She ducked behind cover as she reloaded her hand cannon and called through her comm, “How’re those gates coming along?”

“Adam just finished the second-last one!” Rae replied, “I’m still working on the last one, but these Servitors won’t leave me alone!”

“Adam, go provide Rae with backup! Petra, what’s your ETA?”

“Not much longer now.” Petra responded.

“You better hurry! You’re missing the party!”

Blaze went to jump out of cover and engage Skolas when-

***WHAM!!!***

“ACK!!!”

“BLAZE!!!”

Blaze felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs as Skolas pinned her against the wall by the throat and crushed her hand cannon, which had fallen out of her grasp, under his foot. Blaze frantically clawed at his grip but to no avail. Rae and Adam, who had just finished taking down the last gate, tried to make their way to Rae, but the Fallen kept getting in their way. Blaze kept trying to break out of Skolas’s grip as the Kell kept choking her. Skolas chuckled darkly as Blaze began gasping for air…

…until he felt his hands getting warm…

…then hot…

…then scorching…

Skolas’s eyes went wide as he suddenly let go of the Awoken, holding his burning hand. Skolas went to glare at Blaze but took a step back in fear at what he saw. Blaze’s body slowly began to catch fire as she looked up at Skolas with a malicious grin. “You wanna play dirty…alright **…LET'S PLAY DIRTY!!!”**

The fiery wings sprouted from her back as Blaze fully catches fire and tackles Skolas, clawing at him and leaving burn marks on him. Skolas let out ear-splitting yells of pain, as Rae, Adam, and even some of the Fallen, looked on in horror. “Is that…?” Petra gasped. “Blaze’s power.” Uldren finished, “She erupts into flames when she would become enraged…but she doesn’t seem enraged this time…maybe those Guardians were able to do some good after all.” Uldren muttered the last part.

Skolas crumpled to the ground, Blaze standing in front of him, as the remaining Fallen retreated. “Listen here, _‘Kell of Kells’_.” She growled, “If I EVER hear about you or any of your Wolf or Kell buddies betraying my home, I will personally ensure that you all burn in hellfire.”

“The House of Wolves is broken!” Petra announced, “Stand by for a transmission.”

“Transmission?” Rae raised an eyebrow before the familiar voice of Mara Sov came through the comms.

“This is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. Guardians, when you first came in search of the Black Garden, I thought of you as just more Motes of Light, too far from their Traveller. I see now that I was wrong. Accept my thanks, and the promise of a fitting reward. Petra, bring Skolas to me!”

As Skolas was transmatted onto a nearby ship, Petra hopped back on comms, “Capture confirmed. I almost feel sorry for Skolas here. Conversations with the Queen can be…harsh. Anyway. I’ll meet you back at the Reef…with your reward.”

Suddenly, Uldren’s voice rang through the comms, “Guardians, listen closely because I will never say this again…but good work. Not just with Skolas…but when Blaze was with the Guard, I was only able to teach her how to weaponize her temper…but you were able to help her to use her powers without using her temper…and she has found a place where she can feel at home…where she’s respected for herself. If you value your Light, you best never upset or betray her or you will have me to deal with, am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Rae replied.

“Good. See you at the Reef, Paralight.”

Blaze fell onto the ground with a sigh, before letting out a chuckle, “Heh…heheh…see? Told you I’d lead us to victory!”

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” Rae laughed as she helped the still-warm Awoken to her feet, “Now let’s get back to the Reef. We have a reward to claim.”

“Hey! The mission isn’t over YET! I’m still the leader!”

“Haha! Alright, alright. Lead the way, fearless leader!”

* * *

“Whoa! I’ve never seen the outpost this busy before!”

Fireteam Paralight arrived back at the Reef after the House of Wolves mission. Blaze stared in awe at the many Guardians in the Vestian Outpost – some getting missions from Petra, some getting engrams checked out by Ives, all keeping Variks FAR away from their ships. “Variks must be having a field day with all the Guardian ships.” Rae chuckled. “And Amanda will be having one too if he gets to them.” Ghost added. “We’re gonna go claim our reward from Petra.” Rae continued as she turned to face Blaze, “So don’t spend too much time snogging your boyfriend.”

“Hey!!” Blaze exclaimed, “That does it, when you get a lover, I’m gonna tease you non-stop!”

“Aren’t you and Rae the ones who always tease Adam for his attraction to Ms. Venj?” Stormbringer piped up. “I…well…you see…I have….shut up.” Blaze spun around and began to head off looking for Uldren. Rae rolled her eyes playfully as she and Adam headed off towards Petra’s post.

* * *

Blaze made her way to the shooting range where she saw Uldren firing at some targets. As he went to aim at the next target, he was cut off by a knife going flying towards the target, hitting dead in the centre. A knife. Uldren’s knife.

“Honestly, how do you do that?” Uldren turned to face his smug-looking lover, who was standing beside him, “It’s almost scary how you pull it off.”

“Hunters, my man.” Blaze grinned, “Stealth’s kinda my thing.”

“You were able to do that before you were a Guardian.”

“Eh, I’m an enigma. What do you want me to say?”

Uldren rolled his eyes playfully before his face dropped to a more fed-up expression as he walked over to the target and pulled his knife out, “Speaking of Guardians, I can’t take five steps through the outpost without running into a Lightbearer. They’re everywhere in the Reef.”

“It’s not so bad.” Blaze replied, “Don’t forget, you told my Fireteam that we were pretty awesome!”

“Your teammates I can deal with. It’s the rest of the Guardians that I find irritating.” Uldren sighed, “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

“I know how that feels.” Blaze began, “Back when I was a Kinderguardian, I was used to working on my own. So when I was put on a team with Rae and Adam, I hated it. It was strategy this, plan that. I just wanted to do my own thing. But when I finally decided to give them a chance, I actually wasn’t that bad. Now look at us! We’re best friends!”

“You always did have a bad taste in friends.” Uldren chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Bad taste in lovers too, apparently.” Blaze smirked. Uldren feigned a look of shock and punched her shoulder. “Ow! Kidding!” Blaze laughed, faking pain, “Anyway, my point is that maybe if you give these Guardians a chance, it might not be as bad as you think.”

“Hmm…” Uldren seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment before sighing, “I suppose I could try. For you anyway.” Blaze gave him a big hug, “Ah, see? I knew you were a big ol’ softie!”

“Alright, alright.” Uldren chuckled, “But don’t go telling everyone about this. I have an image to maintain.”

“You mean the smug and stubborn prince image?”

“Oh, _ha-ha._ You’re hilarious.”

“You love me!”

“You’re lucky I do.”

The duo’s playful banter was interrupted by the song _‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight?’_ playing from the shooting range’s entrance.

**“DAMMIT RAE!!!”**

“'Best friends', huh?”


	5. Foodsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For old times sake, Blaze accompanies Uldren on a mission before bringing him to see the Tower in an attempt to try and get him to get along with her teammates. Meanwhile, the set-up for Uldren's visit is derailed by Cayde and Rae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before The Taken King.

“Do I want to know?”

Ikora raised an eyebrow as she entered the Hall of Guardians. Rae, who had brought a pile of books her Vanguard requested, was currently building a large book fortress on the table from the inside, “I…may have gotten a little bored…”

Ikora slowly reached over to the fortress and grasped one of the books near the bottom. “Nonono, Ikora, don-!”

***CRASH!!!***

Ikora yanked the book out and the whole fortress came toppling onto the young Warlock. Adam, who had walked in with more books for the fortress, saw the pile of books with Ikora standing by it and slowly backed out of the hall, passing by Cayde as he left. “Why did Adam just walk out with a pile of-?” Cayde cut himself off as he burst out laughing at the scene in front of him, “Well, Sunrae, I knew you were a bookworm, but this is a whole new level!”

“Ha ha ha.” Rae rolled her eyes as she emerged from the book pile. Cayde got over his laughing fit and cleared his throat, “Anyway, I was actually lookin’ for ya. Have you seen Blaze? Can’t find her anywhere.”

“Oh, she’s at the Reef.” Rae replied, hopping off the table.

“Why is she there? Aside from the oh-so obvious reason.”

Rae chuckled before answering, “Dunno, to be honest. All she said was ‘I have some business to take care of.’”

"Speaking of Blaze," Ikora began, "Meet me in the Plaza. Blaze wants to show Uldren the Tower and we need to set up."

"Haha! I knew you could joke, Ikora!" Cayde laughed before noticing Ikora's unchanging face, "You're...you're not joking are you...?"

* * *

“Watch out!”

Blaze and Uldren clambered up the cliff edge, trying to avoid incoming fire. Blaze had joined Uldren for a Crows mission on Venus to investigate the sudden Vex surge. However, the duo had gotten separated from the rest of the squadron. “Damn…how are there so many of them?” Uldren cursed under his breath. “They’ve been more aggressive than usual ever since we destroyed the Black Garden’s heart.” Blaze responded, “Numbers have surged both here and on Mars.”

Uldren peaked over the cliff edge. Vex Goblins, Hobgoblins, even a few Minotaurs, were currently making their way up the cliff. The cliff was actually a partially dried-up river – a large dam keeping the river water at bay. Uldren cursed under his breath as he pulled back, narrowly missing being shot by a Goblin, “There’s no way we can take them all down alone. And we can’t wait for reinforcements either.”

“Ugh…c’mon, Blaisel, think!” Blaze rubbed her temples as she tried to think of a plan. Planning wasn’t her strong point as she usually left that to Rae…despite not usually listening to them most of the time. Blaze felt her skin heating up in the frustration of the moment. _‘Ugh! Now’s not the time to lose my temper…wait a sec…’_

Blaze turned her gaze to the dam which kept the river at bay. It was crumbling and looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. She then glanced at the river full of Vex. Uldren glanced at Blaze, “I know that look. You make that face when you’re planning something crazy.”

“That’s my secret, my crow. I’m always planning something crazy!” Blaze smirked as she stood up, standing a few feet from Uldren, and held her hand out – palm extended – towards the dam, “Catch me if I faint.”

“Wait, wh-?”

Before Uldren could finish, Blaze’s figure was engulfed in flames, her fiery wings appearing behind her, which grew bigger and bigger by the second. Blaze winced in pain as she tried to summon as much firepower as she could, feeling the flames begin to sting as she reached her limit. Unable to hold it in anymore, with an ear-splitting roar, Blaze let loose an enormous fireball which went hurtling towards the dam.

***K A B O O M ! ! !***

The fireball hit the damn with a tremendous explosion that rocketed through the air around it as the river came shooting down. The Vex barely had any time to react. Some managed to teleport away in time, but the rest was swept away by the raging waters, mechanical screeches being carried off into the distance.

Blaze remained standing, arm still extended and breathing heavily, for a moment before collapsing to the ground, Uldren managing to catch her just in time as her helmet de-materialised. “Blaze? Blaisel?” Uldren gently shook the Hunter in his arms, a trace of worry in his voice. Blaze cracked one eye open and gave a smirk, “Guess things got a lil’ heated there, huh?”

Uldren let out what sounded like a sigh of relief mixed with a chuckle, “You’re insane…you know that? Absolutely crazy.”

“Well duh. I got it from you, after all.”

Uldren smirked, “You best watch that mouth of yours, little phoenix. I might just kiss you.”

Blaze smirked back, “Well I might just let you, your highness.”

The Hunter shakily got to her feet as Uldren got onto the comms, letting the rest of the Crows know that the mission was complete. "Well, with that out of the way, let's head over to the Tower." Blaze said as she rubbed her still-warm arm, "I wonder how the others are doing on their end..."

* * *

“I don’t like this. _At all._ ”

Rae placed some plates of food on one of the many large table out in the Tower Plaza. “Why are we doin’ this anyway?” Cayde asked, setting some ramen on the table, “I thought the Royal Pain hated us Guardians.”

“If it means I’ll stop getting death glares from Uldren every time I go with Blaze to aid Petra with something, I’ll put up with it.” Rae replied.

“Well, he makes Blaze happy, so I guess I’ll put up with it too.” Cayde shrugged.

“Cayde, watch where you’re putting that-!!!”

_*SQUELCH!!!*_

_***SPLAT!!!*** _

Cayde went to put a box of plates on the table, without watching what he was doing, and ended up putting it on the edge of a pie, causing it to fly over his shoulder…

…and hit Ikora in the back of the head.

Ikora slowly turned around and glared at the Hunter Exo. “Cayde…”

“We’re dead.” Cayde and Rae said in unison.

* * *

“Sorry it’s a little cosy in here.” Blaze apologised, as she flew through from the Reef towards Earth, Uldren riding in the jumpseat behind the cockpit seat of the ship, “I’d get a bigger ship, but Amanda doesn’t trust me with them. I swear, you crash a ship one time! Then again, she’s really protective of her ‘babies’.”

“Sounds like she and Variks wouldn’t get along that well.” Uldren added.

“The sole reason I don’t let Variks anywhere near this ship is because I don’t want to face the wrath of an angry Amanda.” Blaze laughed, “Thanks again for agreeing to this. I promise you won’t regret it!”

“The last thing I want to do is spend the rest of the day surrounded by Guardians…” Uldren began, “But if it makes you happy, I’ll put up with it. Besides, at least I’ll be able to make sure your being treated alright in the City.”

“Trust me, you’ll love it!” Blaze beamed as the ship entered Earth’s atmosphere and approached the Tower, “The Guardians there are super cool.”

Blaze and Uldren transmatted into the Plaza from the ship where-

_**“FOOD FIGHT!!!”** _

The two Awoken arrived at a scene of utter chaos. Food of all types were flying through the air, being tossed by and hitting other Guardians. Uldren and Blaze just stared wide-eyed at the carnage before them. Zavala was behind his shield, shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose, with Eris beside him, looking unamused at the whole situation. Blaze nervously laughed as she turned to Uldren, “It…It’s not always like this…I swear it’s not!”

But as soon as the words left Blaze’s mouth, a stray pie hit Uldren square in the face. As the pie slowly slid off Uldren’s face, he glared in the direction the pie came from. Rae and Cayde stared at Uldren in horror before immediately pointing to each other.

***SPLAT!!!***

Rae took a pie to the face, causing her to fall backwards. Cayde glanced at Uldren ,who now had a pie in his hand, smirking triumphantly, “Any last words?”

“Uh…how’s your sister?” Cayde said jokingly, giving Uldren finger-guns.

***S P L A T ! ! !***

Uldren let out a chuckle, “You were right. I think I am going to enjoy this!”

“Not what I was expecting but I’ll roll with it!” Blaze shrugged before grabbing some food items and taking off alongside Uldren after Cayde and Rae.


	6. Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae gets love advice from two unexpected sources: Ghost and Blaze.

“Another successful patrol in the bag!”

Rae entered her room and flopped down on the bed. “Cayde seemed pleased with the scout reports we collected on Mars.” Ghost added, “Not bad for a solo.”

Rae had been on a solo patrol on Mars while waiting for Blaze and Adam to finish business they had at the Reef. Adam always played off that he was only accompanying Blaze as extra muscle, but both Rae and Blaze knew he wanted to see Petra. “Hopeless romantic…” Rae muttered to herself, shaking her head and chuckling at the thought. “Speaking of hopeless romantics…” Ghost began, looking at Rae. “What’s with that look…?” Rae raised an eyebrow.

“So when are you going to admit it?” Ghost asked.

“Admit what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Rae, it’s very obvious. Literally the only person who hasn’t noticed is Cayde.”

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about, Ghost!” Rae was getting extremely nervous. Ghost sighs, “Must I spell it out? You. Like. Cayde! Like, like-like!”

“Wha!? Pfft! No! What? No! What you talking about?” Rae laughed nervously. “Hmm, alright then!” Ghost replied, a sly tone to his voice, “I supposed then you won’t mind if I contact Cayde and ask him if he likes y-”

**“NONONONO!!! DON’T DO THAT!”** Rae sighed in defeat, “Alright, alright, I’ll admit it. I like Cayde.”

“Thought so.” Ghost spoke with a pleased tone, “If I’m honest, I was surprised at first when I initially realised it. You’re usually calculated, respectful of rules, and prefer to plan ahead. Cayde is the opposite: wildcard, unpredictable, no problem going against rules and orders, and unorthodox.”

“To be honest, I can’t really explain it either.” Rae began, “There is just something about him. He can be a little nuts, but he cares about his fellow Guardians - Hunters, Warlocks and Titans. He helped Blaze with her temper when she was new to the Tower and helped me convince her to not be scared of her past. He was willing to risk getting in trouble with Zavala and Eris to help us take down Oryx. He can be serious when he needs to be, but if I’m honest…I don’t think there’s one moment where he lost faith in any of us.”

“Well, why don’t you tell him how you feel?” Ghost suggested, “It’s obvious how you feel about him, judging from how you just described him.”

“I wouldn’t even know how to begin…” Rae sighed in frustration, “Besides, I’m nearly on patrol or on missions with the others, and he’s always stuck in the Tower. It’s rare enough I get to have a casual conversation with him these days. And it doesn’t help that I literally have no experience with love and stuff, not even in my past life according to the journal.”

“Well…we do know one Guardian who does…and she’s on our Fireteam.” Ghost began.

“Are you…suggesting I get love advice from Blaze?”

“Well, she’s Prince Uldren’s lover, so she has to be doing something right in that case. Bear in mind, I’m no love expert either.”

Rae sighed, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. She should be back soon from the Reef, so I’ll ask her then.”

* * *

“Ah! Nothing beats a warm bowl of ramen after a mission!”

Blaze was tucking in to a bowl of shio ramen with Rae at Spicy Ramen, “By the way, you said you wanted to ask me ‘bout somethin’? Don’t see why you couldn’t have just told me at the tower. Not that I’m complaining!”

“Well…” Rae began, “It’s kind of a secret…”

“Ooh!” Blaze’s eyes lit up, “Secrets? I love secrets!”

“You love keeping secrets or spilling secrets?”

“Yes.”

Rae gave Blaze a very unimpressed look. “Ok, ok, hear me out!” Blaze chuckled, “I like keeping the secrets of my friends, but I also like spilling the secrets of my enemies…which is why I m seriously considering spilling the beans about miss royal rogue…” Blaze muttered the last part under her breath before continuing, “Besides, we’re best buds! Y’know you can tell ol’ Blazie anything.”

“Ok, like a bandage – tear it off nice and quick,” Rae took a deep breath before saying quickly, “I think I’m in love with Cayde.” After saying this, Rae noticed that Blaze seemed unsurprised at the fact, “You…aren’t surprised?”

“Nah. It was obvious, really.” Blaze shrugged with a smile, “I mean the nicknames, the playful teasing, the fact that he turns to you more than the Hunters when he needs a patrol or mission done, and don’t pretend I don’t see the little glances you two give each other when we’re in the hall of Guardians. Honestly, the only person who hasn’t figured it out is Cayde. Even Zavala has noticed, for Light’s sake.”

“Told you.” Ghost piped up from inside Rae’s head. “Anywhoo, something tells me you didn’t just bring me here for your self-revelation, right?” Blaze continued, plopping piece of beef in her mouth. “Well, I was kind of hoping you could give me love advice?” Rae replied, half asking. This caused Blaze to nearly choke on the beef, but managed to swallow it safely before responding, “You want love advice from me? Who are you and what have you done with Rae?”

“Ha-ha.” Rae laughed sarcastically, “It’s just that you’re the only Guardian I know who’s in a relationship, and there’s no way I’m going to Uldren for love advice. And we both know Adam’s hopeless when it comes to romance.”

Blaze chuckled, “Yeah, you should’ve seen him earlier today! He went to lean on a stack of crates to look cool for Petra and accidentally fell off the Reef! Stormbringer had to transmat the poor guy back to the outpost.”

“Oh wow...is he okay? Adam, I mean.”

“He was fine. His ego on the other hand, not so much!” Blaze laughed, “Ah, anyway! So you want love advice from Blazie?”

“Well, I don’t really know what to do with this…” Rae began, “I’ve never been in love with anyone, not even in my past life. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Hmm…” Blaze closed her eyes in thought for a moment before speaking, “Well…I’m not an expert in love and stuff…but when I first met Uldren, we didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye. I would always tease and prank him just to provoke a reaction and the only reason he put up with me was because Mara found my hijinks amusing. But here’s the thing, it wasn’t until Uldren offered to help me control my powers that I realised something. I always thought I loved pulling pranks on Uldren…but it was actually that I enjoyed spending time with him. That’s when it hit me that I was starting to fall in love with him. But I was just a soldier and he’s the Prince, so I tried to push those feelings to the back of my head. Word of advice: NEVER do that! Makes it worse. It wasn’t until our mission to the Black Garden with Jolyon that I started to get the inkling that he might feel the same. And when I finally told him how I felt before leaving for Earth…well, it kinda just happened really. I can’t explain it, but I just felt like it was the right time to say it. Like I said, I ain’t no love professor. But I feel that when the moment comes for you to tell Cayde how you feel, you’ll know it. Might even happen without you realising it.”

Blaze, who had been looking down at the ring on her hand, looked up to see Rae with an awestruck expression, “That was…actually really good advice.”

“A-ah, was it?” Blaze laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck as her face turned a dark blue, “I’m not usually good with givin' helpful advice. That’s usually your forte. But I’m glad I could help you for once. You’re always offering me advice, so it’s nice to return the favour.”

“It’s no problem, really. Just promise me you’ll tell me if you have a vision of me or Cayde confessing.”

“You have my word!”


	7. Special Episode - The Taken King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from the Taken King. When Oryx shows up in the solar system, it seems to have an effect on everyone. But it seems out of everyone, Blaze seems the most shaken...

Rae, please go back sleep. We can finish the report tomorrow…”

Ghost floated beside Rae as she sat at the desk in her room, putting the finishing touches on Paralight's report of their latest mission. “I'm almost done.” Rae replied, “Just gimme a half-hour or so-"

_*knock, knock, knock…*_

Ghost turned his attention to the door, “Now who could be visiting this late..?”

Rae got up from her desk and cautiously walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She was greeted by a sniffling Blaze, tears streaming down her face which had an expression of grief and horror, looking like she was going to break down at any moment. “Blaze?” Rae was concerned seeing Blaze like this. She had seen Blaze sad before, but this? She had never seen Blaze this broken. Rae practically pulled the Awoken into the room and sat her on the bed. Blaze clung onto Rae tightly as she barely choked out through sobs, “It hurts…make them stop…make them go away…I don’t want this anymore…please make it stop…”

“Hey, hey…you’re ok…I’m here…” Rae hushed, hugging her close. Firefly appeared and floated over to Ghost, “I tried to calm her down…but there’s only so much I can do.”

“What happened?” Ghost asked, concerned for the young Hunter.

“You know about her 'curse', right? Part of that curse is that she can receive visions of things to happen or are happening in real-time." Firefly replied, "She had a really bad one this time. I don’t know what it was about but…it was enough to make her break down like this.”

As the two Ghosts talked, Blaze slowly began to calm down, “ _*sniff*_ …sorry…can...can I stay for a bit? I…really can’t deal with this alone right now…”

“Of course. And there’s nothing to apologise for.” Rae reassured, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Blaze was silent for a moment before nodding, “My vision…it was the one at Saturn…but…it was in real time…I was watching it as it happened…I saw a fleet of Royal Guard ships…they were at Saturn…Uldren was leading a bombing run against the…thing I saw…it was some sort of ship…or a large weapon…Mara and her techeuns were summoning the harbingers too…but…it wasn’t enough…the ship fired this cannon and…and…”

Blaze stopped herself, tears threatening to come spilling out again. Rae understood and hugged her best friend close, “Blaze…I’m so sorry…”

Blaze quietly sobbed into Rae’s shoulder, “They’re gone…there was a flash and…they were all just…gone…”

“Incoming audio message from UNKNOWN.” Firefly chirped. “Not now, Fly.” Rae replied. “No, it’s ok…” Blaze sniffled, wiping her eyes, “Patch it through.”

Firefly began playing what sounded like loud static. But through it, Blaze could make out a voice.

“Bla….n yo…me…crash…ars…blasted radio!”

“Wait…Uldren?!” Blaze shot up suddenly, nearly knocking over Rae, as the message continued on.

“…alright, that should work for a while…I can’t hear you, but I’m hoping you can hear me. As usual, your vision was correct. We were to intercept a large battleship at Saturn, but it proved too much for us. The entire fleet was destroyed. My ship managed to crash land safely. Mara is...Mara's gone…I can’t feel her anymore…listen, Blaze. Don’t come looking for me. I know you’re more than likely concerned, but I need you to trust me on this…when I’m done, I’ll come to you. Until then, stay safe…stay alive…I can’t lose you too…” Uldren muttered the last part as the message cut out. “Signal lost.” Firefly chirped. “Uldren…” Blaze breathed, a stray tear escaping, before chuckling softly, a relieved smile on her face, “Heh…there’s no getting rid of you that easily, huh?”

“You alright?” Rae placed a hand on Blaze’s shoulder. “Yeah…I’m alright…” Blaze smiled before her expression turned serious, “I know he told me to stay safe…but whoever is behind that attack…they took away Mara…they took away many Awoken I saw as my allies…I’m not forgiving them for this…” Blaze motioned for Firefly to return to her, “When you can, get Adam and meet me in the Hall of Guardians. We need to let them know what’s happening.”

“S-sure…” Rae replied. She had never seen Blaze this serious about something.

As Blaze left the room, Rae heard her mutter, “This fight just got personal…”

* * *

“I swear, it’s a miracle the Eliksni or the Umbrialyx didn’t raid that place completely.”

“With that place crawling with Taken? Eh, I can believe it.”

Rae and Blaze were conversing with each other about their mission to retrieve Cayde’s stealth drive from the Cosmodrome. Alongside Adam, the two had just exited their ships in the Tower’s hanger. “Welcome back, you three.” Amanda gave the Fireteam a wave upon seeing the three Guardians approach. “Hard at work as usual, Amanda?” Rae asked, helping Adam set down the stealth drives. “I like to see it as a hobby I get paid for.” Amanda chuckled, “You’re either hard at work, or hardly working.”

“Like me!” Blaze piped in. “No, you’re 100% hardly working.” Rae joked.

“Maintenance pending.” A Frame called out, holding the stealth drive, “Requesting visual confirmation.”

“Yup. That’s the last one. Port-side.” Amanda replied, motioning to where she wanted the drive to go.

“Confirmed.”

“Hey, there’s my favourite Fireteam!” A voice rang out as the four turned around to see Cayde enter the hanger. “Next time you hide something, Cayde, hide it somewhere a Mini Oryx won’t fit.” Rae scolded playfully.

“I trust it’s nothing you can’t handle though, eh Sunrae?” Cayde gave the Warlock a playful nudge and a wink, causing her to blush slightly. Blaze began to quietly whistle ‘Can you feel the love tonight?’, before being elbowed by Rae.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Blaze groaned. Rae just rolled her eyes as Amanda looked over some of the blueprints and the stealth drive, “Interesting tech, Cayde. Isn’t this Eris Morn’s ship?” Amanda stuck a thumb behind her. “Wait, what?” Rae looked behind Amanda and her jaw nearly dropped. There was a rather large jumpship with Eris’s symbol on the side. “Is it? Huh...” Cayde feigned innocence before giving a thumbs up, “You know, you’re a true artist. Can’t even see the join.”

“Cayde, if Eris finds out, she’s going to murder you! And then us!!!” Blaze exclaimed. “If! If she finds out.” Cayde correct. “Cute,” Amanda rolled her eyes, “But Zavala’s got sign off on all launches. Need to log why I’m letting it go.”

Cayde fiddled with one of Amanda’s wrenches, “Star-gazing tour?”

All of Fireteam Paralight and Amanda shot Cayde a ‘Seriously?’ look. Cayde thought to himself for a moment before strolling around, using hand – and wrench – gestures for emphasis, while speaking, “Okay, how about…an un-sanctioned op using modified stealth tech to…infiltrate a Dreadnaught above Saturn’s rings…so we can knock out its weapons…create a transmat zone…and send in the cavalry.”

“Points for honesty.” Rae chuckled, folding her arms. Amanda took the wrench from Cayde’s hand, “How about ‘test flight’?” Cayde gave a nod of approval before turning to leave. “It’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready.” Amanda called after him. “Me?” Cayde chuckled, turning back to face the group, “Heh. I’m not flying that thing.”

“Oh Traveller, we’re flying that thing, aren’t we…?” Rae groaned. “C’mon, Sunrae, don’t be like that.” Cayde gave Rae a playful punch to the shoulder, “It will be fun, trust me.”

* * *

“Yeah…so much fun.”

The three Guardians of Fireteam Paralight were squished into the cockpit of Eris’s ship with their Ghosts as Blaze muttered, “Because, y’know, there’s nothing more fun than being squashed into a ship that reeks of Hive while sneaking up to a giant super weapon that wiped out the Royal Awoken Guard with a single blast. What could be better? Then again, I don’t know why I’m so surprised. It’s Eris’s ship after all. Seriously, she has a problem-”

Suddenly, alarms within the ship began to blare, as a red light began flashing in the cockpit, causing the Guardians’ heads to jerk up in alert. “It’s malfunctioning!” Ghost exclaimed. “Did you break my stealth drive?” Cayde asked through the ship’s communicator. The three Guardians could only keep flying forward as the ship lost its camouflage…directly in front of the Dreadnaught’s firing chamber.

“You think they can see us?” Firefly whispered nervously. Nearly as soon as she said that, the firing chamber began to surge with energy. “I think they can see us!” Strombringer exclaimed as Rae pushed the throttle all the way forward, steering the ship toward a ledge near the chamber. But before they could reach the ledge, the Dreadnaught fired, destroying the ship before it reached the ledge.

…

…

…

**“Gyah!”**

**“Oof!”**

The three Guardians appeared on the ships ledge as their Ghosts revived them. “Too close! Way too close!” Rae exclaimed. “What happened? Everything all right?” Cayde called through Rae’s communicator, concern laced in his voice. “Why wouldn’t we be all right?” Ghost replied, “We’re just stuck here with no ship and no transmat zone.”

“Great! Told you my stealth drive would work.”

Blaze growled slightly, “When we get back, I’m going to kill him.”

* * *

Three jumpships soared towards Earth’s moon as Fireteam Paralight approached it. “Okay,” Cayde began, speaking through the team’s communicators, “you’ve got the crystal. All you have to do now is fill it with Crota’s soul. The Hive are in the middle of some kind of funeral, so…”

“Not a funeral, a death ceremony.” Eris spoke up, also on comms, “Crota’s essence is being prepared for the next realm.”

“Right, so when you get to this funeral,” Cayde continued, seeming to ignore Eris's correction, “Oryx will be watching close. Use Rasputin’s cloak to slip past the Taken. Find Crota’s soul, wrap it up, and get out.”

“Roger that.” Rae responds, “Paralight, move in!”

* * *

“Alright, remember everyone,” Rae began as they arrived in the Stills, “This is a stealth mission. Once we’re cloaked, do not engage anything or anyone. We go in, get the essence, and get out. Easy.”

“Every time we think a mission will be easy, it never is.” Stormbringer muttered. “Where exactly are we headed?” Ghost asked. “When the Deathsingers begin their song, you’ll know we are close.” Eris replied, followed by Cayde saying, “What she’s saying is that she doesn’t know. Don’t worry. I’ll keep my ear to the ground.”

“And I will try not to step on his head.”

“Cayde, you’re my buddy,” Blaze began with a grin, “But that would be super funny to see!”

“Hey!” Cayde exclaimed, “Sunrae, tell her that ain’t funny!”

“Be careful not to step on his horn, Eris.” Rae smirked. “Noted.” Eris replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Seriously guys?!”

The three Guardians crossed a misty bridge towards a large gate which slowly began to open, a bright light coming from it. “I’m guessing it’s that way then.” Blaze winced a bit at the light, “Should’ve brought my sunglasses.”

“Remember, stay out of sight.” Cayde reminded, “We need you back alive. You have the frequency, Ghost?”

“And your… _modifications_. We’ll be ready.” Ghost replied. “Then move quietly and unseen. Like death.” Eris added, earning an audible sigh from Ghost.

* * *

Hidden by Rasputin’s cloaking, Fireteam Paralight crept past Hive soldiers, trying to stay out of sight. Upon reaching a large gate and being out of earshot, Blaze began to whisper, “This is terrifying!”

“Hold tight. We must be close.” Rae reassured.

“We better be. My heart feels like it’s gonna-”

“Shh! Listen...do you guys hear that...?”

A mournful sound was echoing all around the Fireteam. “The Deathsingers!” Eris spoke, “They are preparing Crota’s soul for the next realm. Follow their cry. It was just as this when I walked in the dark. Their wretched songs in the wind as Eriana fell.”

“We better hurry.” Rae whispered as she began to push forward, followed by Adam and Blaze. As they crept through the hallways, the group stumbled upon a large gaping hole in the floor. “This thing screams trouble.” Stormbringer muttered. “Well the cries are coming from here, so down we go.” Rae replied as she glided down the hole, followed by Blaze and Adam.

As they landed at the bottom, Blaze spoke up, nervously, “Uh…guys? I think we’ve found it.”

Rae looked up to see that the hallway opened up into a courtyard. There at the other side were the Deathsingers with a large coffin floating between them, an eerie green mist emanating from it. “Ok. All we have to do is get close enough to absorb the essence WITHOUT being caught and get the heck out of dodge.” Rae whispered, “I have the crystal, so I’ll go. You guys watch from the entrance and keep watch in case something goes wrong.”

“Roger dodger.” Blaze replied as Adam nodded in understanding. Rae quietly crept towards the coffin and the Deathsingers, dodging and weaving past Hive Knights and Witches. “I think we’ve found it.” Ghost communicated to Eris. “Now, let the crystal drink deep from Crota’s death essence.” Eris replied. Rae took a deep breath before quietly approaching the coffin and holding the crystal in the mist. “It’s working. How much do we need to pass as an Ascendant Hive?” Ghost asked. “Only a taste but steal all you can.” Eris replied. “Rae! The cloaking!” Rae heard Blaze shout through the comms. As she heard this, Rae noticed the cloaking deactivate. “Something’s wrong! We’re exposed!” Ghost yelled. Taken Blight began to appear around the courtyard. “Lock for transmat! Get out of there!” Cayde exclaimed. “We must have Crota’s soul!” Eris argued. “They have enough!” Cayde retorted, “Ghosts, lock for transmat!”

“Fall back! Fall back now!!!” Rae yelled as she ran as fast as she could back to the hallway. “What’s taking so long?!” Blaze cried, “Pull us out!”

“I can’t!” Firefly replied, her voice filled with panic, “Everything’s corrupted!”

“Same here!” Stormbringer added. “I can’t connect!” Ghost cried. “Stay alive! We must make it back!” Rae yelled as she began firing at the Taken Thralls, Hobgoblins and Psions that swarmed towards the Fireteam, Blaze and Adam following suit. However, the more Taken they seemed to strike down, the more Taken would appear.

“It’s no use!” Blaze yelled, “At this rate, we’re going to be overwhelmed by these things!”

Nearly as soon as the words left her mouth…

**“Ģ̸̵̵̢͎̜̫̬̱̗̹̳̙̋͛ͤ̾͌u̶̡͍̹͉͕̝̣͚̿̏̂́ͩͧ͌ͤͬ̓ͨ͂̂͐̃ͧ̅ͭ̅͠ͅa̛͍̻͇͙͚̹̯̔̎͗̏̍͌̿̑͊̈́͜r̸̗̞̼̱͍̫͚̤̳̫͙̗̬͓͆͛̌ͤͧ̎͡d̴̫̩̺͕̬̪̭̈́̓͊̏͟ͅͅi̷̸̶̩̰̲͉̞̭̝̠̤̥̦̞͔̜͙̇̆̃̾ͮ̏̀̎ͅͅā̛͉͍̺̦̗̟͓̯͈ͮ̓ͪ̅͛́̆̓͛̔ͨ̄ͩ̌͝n̢̟̬̘͚̝̬̣̭̫͇̥̙͑ͥ͒̊͐̀͞s̸̶̢̠̥̯͉̟͐̍̂ͣͮ̊̃̄͢,̵̡̡͇̠͎̺̺̖̙̪̥̱̠͚͓̝̮̝̀̂̈ͤ̓ͧ͠ ̶̡̘̫̤̫̪̞͖̜̙ͥͧͮ͗ͨ̿͑c̸̹͇̭̠̥͓̺̭̯͎̱̈ͨ̓̑̈́͜͠o̅̓ͫ͌̾ͤ͊̕ṁ̧̤̞̻͓̟͙͙̙͚̰̎͌̏ͦ͆͟ͅe̦͖͖̭̣͕͉̮̼͉̠͎̭̖̱̺̺̯̊̂̒̓̒ͥͯͦ͂͐̓̓̇̄̀̚͢͝ͅ ̴ͣͩ̓̾̓ͩ͊ͬ̿ͨ̋́̒̋͡͏̴̨̱̟̱̣͚̯̼̜̭͔̼̺̺̝̬ẃ̶̨͔̜͕̜̳̘̌̒̍̇͋͋ͫ̇ͧ̄͡i̵̛̞͕̻̫̥̘̯̯͇̦̞ͤ͒̈͗͆͗̇̑̓̈̿̇͆͘͜͠t̡̛͉͔̘̹̭̘̟̟͎͒ͬ̌̋̍̈́ͦ͌͘͜h̷͉̙̣͓ͬͪ͗́ͬ͝ ̡̘̥̪̳͕̞̲̹̯̝͉̙͕͛̒ͣ́ͪͪͩͫm̨͙͇̩̦̘̈́ͩ̾̆̓̔͒̑́̒ͫͦ͊ͨͣ̽̀ͥ̕͟e̷̴̴̦̭̠̟͓̩̳̦̱̦͔̥ͥ͋ͬ̃̀̌͂͒́͘!̻̱͔̤̥̮̪̘́̏ͦ̔̕͝”**

Eris’s voice echoed in the heads of the three Guardians followed by a series of shouted incantations. Suddenly, a flash of white engulfed their vision and the next thing they knew, they were back at the Oversoul Throne, just outside the Stills. Ghost was in awe, “You pulled us out.”

“One of Toland’s tricks.” Eris replied, “There’s nothing I fear more than the Dark, but I will not lose another Guardian.”

“Eris…thank you.” Rae smiled. “Well…we’re never doing that again!” Blaze chuckled.

“You do realise we still need to kill Oryx, right?”

**"...SON OF A-"**

* * *

“Ah, the champs have arrived!” Cayde cheered as Fireteam Paralight walked into the Hall of Guardians where he, Zavala and Ikora were waiting. “Well done, you three.” Ikora smiled, “Eris has gone to the Dreadnaught to make sure everything is safe.”

“I’ll let you give the final report later.” Zavala added, “You three have been through enough these past few days and deserve as much-”

“Eh, sorry to interrupt, Zavala but…” Cayde butted in, “I only count two Guardians – a Warlock and a Hunter – and not three. We’re missing a certain hot head.” Ghost glanced behind the group, “She was right behind us when we left the hanger…”

“Hmm…” Rae thought to herself for a while before turning to Cayde, “You think…?”

“It’s the only place I can think of.” Cayde replied before taking Rae’s hand and leading her out of the hall, calling behind him, “I’ll be back soon! And I promise I’ll behave this time!”

As the two left the hall, Stormbringer piped up, “Place your bets. Mine is they’re going to blow up the Dreadnaught.”

“Maybe get a pet Taken.” Ikora added.

“Crash the Dreadnaught into Mars.”

“Or the Moon.”

“No one mention any of these to Cayde.” Zavala shook his head.

* * *

The sun was setting when Cayde and Rae arrived at the quarry outside the City. There they saw Blaze, who was just sitting on the ledge of the crater beside her Sparrow, back-dropped by the mix of pinks, blues and golds of the late-evening sky. “Not speeding around the tracks?” Rae asked, getting off her Sparrow as Cayde followed suit, letting out a dramatic gasp as he clung to Rae’s arm, “Rae! I think Oryx replaced Blaze with a Taken! Nooooo!” Blaze, noticing the presence of her two best friends, chuckled a bit before turning back around to look out over the quarry, “Sorry I wasn’t there for the big hero’s welcome. I just…needed a bit of quiet time to think.” Rae and Cayde sat either side of Blaze. “Thinking about Uldren?” Rae asked. Blaze was silent, a slightly solemn look on her face. “You could talk about it, you know?” Cayde added. Blaze remained silent before sighing, “I know he said he’d be fine, and I believe him! …but I can’t help but worry. I finally got my memories back, and now a year later I feel like I’m going to lose him again. I already lost Mara and so many of my fellow Awoken to Oryx…I really don’t wanna lose anyone else…”

“Blaze…” Rae began, struggling to find words that would make Blaze feel any better, “I…I honestly can’t say I know how that feels…it said in my journal that I lost my whole tribe, but…I don’t remember it…I don’t remember the feelings I felt then…but I swear to you that whatever happens, whatever comes next…we’ll be right by your side. I promise.”

“Yeah. You ain’t getting rid of us that easily, Blaze. You’re stuck with us crazies.” Cayde playfully punched Blaze’s shoulder, “But promise us that if you ever need someone to talk to, you’ll come to us, yeah?” Blaze let out a small laugh, “Alright. Thanks guys.”

Cayde stood up and grinned down at Cayde and Rae, “Well, I dunno about you guys, but I could go for some celebratory Spicy Ramen! Who’s with me?”

“Hell yeah!” Blaze cheered. “I’ll contact Adam and tell him to meet us there.” Rae smiled, “I’ll ask Ikora and Zavala if they wanna come too.”

“Tell him I’m payin’. Think of it as a _‘Sorry-for-going-on-an-unorthodox-but-awesome-mission’_ gift.”

“You got it!”


	8. The Tale of the Rogue Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more to Marcia than meets the eye...

_'You're probably wondering where I came from right? What my 'tragic backstory' is? Well lucky for you, I'm one of the very few Guardians who remember where they came from. So settle down, grab some popcorn, maybe a soda, and let ol' auntie Marcia tell you a story. Our tale begins over a thousand years ago, before my first death...'_

**_ Tribe Claw _ **

**_ Mars _ **

“No, and that’s final.”

“But Chieftess Tsume-!”

“Marcia, I am not sending a squad of my finest warriors to a Cabal-infested asteroid moon solely because of your baseless accusations!”

Marcia, warrior of the Paralian Tribe Claw, was discussing with the tribe leader, Tsume Ryuko, about a discovery she made when investigating Phobos on a scout mission. “I mean, are you listening to yourself?” Tsume continued, “Flaming dark greenish-teal monsters, that seemingly come from nowhere, whose shape mimic those of Eliksni, Hive, Cabal and even Vex, alongside pools of the material they’re made out of? What I sounds like to me is that you just saw a Cabal covered in tar and jumped to conclusions.”

“I know what I saw!” Marcia argued, “I can prove it if you just-”

“I said I’m not sending a squad to Phobos and that is that!” Tsume yelled before sighing, regaining her composure, “How about this then? If you can bring me proof that these ‘monsters’ are indeed real, I’ll reconsider. Until then, this conversation is not to be discussed. Am I clear, Starlight Marcia?”

Marcia sighed in defeat, “Yes, my chieftess.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

That night, Marcia snuck into the tribe’s makeshift hanger. “Proof…I’ll give you proof…then you’ll see…” Marcia grumbled to herself as she climbed into one of the ships, "If these creature's are of Darkness, they might be linked to the Phyonysians. I need to be sure." The ship took off into the skies and set off for Phobos.

* * *

_‘It hurts…I can barely control myself…just have to…hold on…I’m nearly home…just a little longer…’_

“Chieftess Tsume! Marcia has returned!” A Claw yelled out. Tsume approached the hanger to see Marcia limped out of her ship, exhausted and battered. “Ran into the Cabal, no doubt.” Tsume scoffed, “Are you ready to admit that…” Tsume trailed off as her eyes widened in horror. Marcia slowly turned to face the chieftess and…

“Proof enough for ya…?”

Marcia clenched her arm tightly as it twitched uncontrollably, “We…don’t have much time…I’m barely- ugh! Keeping this stuff at bay…whatever this is, it- gah! Takes organic life…and changes them into…the monsters I saw…I almost joined them…but if my- urk, son of a…! If my theory is right…my Light is keeping it at bay…for now…does anyone have an amplifier crystal?”

Amplifier crystals were an invention native to Tribe Claw. They were small amethyst-like crystals that could take Paralian’s Light from a Paralian and amplify it.

“Chieftess.” One of Tsume’s assistants whispered, “I don’t know what this is, but it reeks of Darkness. I don’t even think it’s of this plane…”

Tsume gazed in horror at Marcia as she struggled to hold it together. “Argh…seriously?! I'm dyin' here and you-”

_*Ker-chick!*_

“Huh?”

Marcia stared at Tsume who had a gun pointed at her, “I’m sorry about this Marcia…but we can’t let the Darkness in here…”

Marcia’s eyes widened before her expression slowly turned into one of rage, “I risked…MY life…for proof YOU asked for…and YOU…have the gall…to kill… **ME?!** ”

Marcia let out an ear-piercing screech, causing everyone to flinch in fear. As soon as she screeched, Taken Blight appeared all around the tribe and Taken Thralls emerged, beginning to attack the tribe members.

“Wha…?” Marcia gasps, “How…I didn’t mean to-!”

***B A N G ! ! !***

_‘After that, I was revived by my Ghost, Nox. I couldn’t understand why…but I still had my memories. I remembered everything. Did Paragon take pity on me…or was it the Darkness? Well, turns out amplifier crystal plus Traveller Light and Paralian Light equals pretty good control over this power, which I learned was called Taken. Didn't learn the name until centuries later though. I could summon, command, and dismiss Taken to an extent. After finding out the source when Oryx arrived in the system, one question kept plaguing my mind. How did they get there...? Oryx and the Taken wouldn't arrive in the solar system for another thousand years or so. I never found the answer. Maybe one day I will. Anyway, from then on it was Nox and I against the world. News of my power spread amongst other Risen who came across me, and soon spread to Warlords. I ended up being hunted often, but always managed to slip away. I was constantly on my own...until one day Nox and I found ourselves in a bar called 'End of the World', where we met a man who changed everything.'_

* * *

**_ Base of Felwinter Peak _ **

**_ Earth _ **

The wind howled across the snow-covered landscape as specks of white made visibility almost unbearable. Many would try to stay out of such harsh conditions…except for one. A cloaked figure trudged through the blizzard, face protected by only the hood of her cloak a bandanna and a pair of large goggles. Her brown cloaked flailed about in the wind as they tried to hold it close to their body. A voice rang out in her head, “Marcia, you won’t last much longer out here. We must find shelter soon.”

“Yeah, I know…” Marcia huffed out, trying not to lose her breath in the wind, “But I haven’t seen anywhere to-” She cut herself off as she made out a strange shape through the storm. It seemed to be a building. “Huh…that’ll work. I ain’t picky.” Marcia shrugged as she made her way closer towards the building. Upon getting closer, she could see the building was a bar of sorts. Not wanting to be stuck out in the snow any longer, Marcia quickly entered the bar and shut the door behind her, not wanting to let the snow in.

The bar seemed cosy, but humble. Wooden floors, except for the area around a fireplace which was stone, and cobblestone walls with timber beams holding up the roof. The barman was a man with short black hair, that was partially covered by a green headband around his forehead, a short beard, blue eyes and a bit of scarring on the sides of his face. He wore a green and black gi and what looked to be a piece of jade hanging around his neck with two snakes carved on it. He was currently leaning against the wall behind the counter while tossing a coin, glancing at Marcia as she entered the bar. There were a few people in the bar. Some were sat around wooden tables – a few being passed out – while two or three were sat at the counter on bar stools, sipping their drinks. Marcia noticed most of them were wearing armour and had Ghosts floating beside them. _‘Traveller-huggers…great.’_ Marcia groaned in her head. ‘Traveller-huggers’ was the nickname Marcia gave to Risen who worshipped the Traveller and its Light. Though this nickname would become ‘Tower-huggers’ when the City Age began. “Judging by the armour, these guys are Warlords.” Nox spoke, remaining hidden, “Best to avoid them.” A few heads turned towards Marcia upon her entering, but quickly dismissed her before going back to their drinking. Marcia noticed a few hooks on the wall and hung her cloak on one of them along with her goggles. She kept her bandanna on but slid it down, so it was just hanging around her neck and kept her shoulder plates on too. She walked up to the bar and sat on one of the barstools. The barman stopped tossing his coin, putting it on the counter, as he strolled over to Marcia with a smile, “Not every day I see a new face in here. But either way, welcome.”

“This your place then?” Marcia asked. “Yep. Welcome to the End of the World. Name’s Wu Ming.” He nodded, reaching a hand out in a hand shake. “Marcia Wyverk.” Marcia smiled, accepting the handshake. “Nice to meet ya. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a rum please.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Wu headed over towards a stack of shelves where several bottles were set up. Marcia fiddled with the light amplifier crystal hanging out of her ear as she waited. She would do this out of instinct if she felt the Taken power begin to surge inside her. It would cause the Light in her to stir which helped to balance it out. A Warlord, who was sitting on a barstool on Marcia’s left and was pretty drunk, glanced in her direction. He noticed Marcia’s mark and crystal and glared at her, “I know you.”

“Beg pardon?” Marcia glanced at him with a raised brow.

“I know who you are.”

“Sorry, pal. I don’t believe we met.”

“Don’t play dumb…you’re that monster the other Risen talk ‘bout.”

Some of the Warlords in the bar began to look at Marcia, the same drunken glare in their eyes. “Dunno what you’re talking about.” Marcia shrugged, “If you’re looking for a fight, I don’t wanna damage this fine establishment and I don’t wanna fight in a blizzard-”

_*Ker-chick!*_

Marcia flinched at the sound as she slowly turned to face the Warlord. He had a gun in hand and the Warlords behind her were reaching for theirs. Wu had turned to watch this conflict, ready to duck under the counter in case it got out of hand. The Warlord glared down at Marcia, “You’re that monster who wields Darkness like it’s a toy. You don’t even deserve to be called a Risen like the rest of us.” Marcia glared back, a fierce look in her eyes, “You seem to know me. But if you really do, you’ll think about what you’re about to do for a second, see it’s a bad idea, and back off.”

“Marcia, this is a bad idea.” Nox advised from in Marcia’s head, “The door isn’t guarded. If we book it now, we could have a chance.” Marcia ignored Nox and stood up from her stool, “You have ten seconds to change your mind…one…two…”

The Warlords took a step towards her. Marcia sighed and removed the crystal from her ear along with her left glove, her glaring expression turning into a malicious smirk.

**“…Ţ̵̹͖̤̜̮̦̹̣̱͋ͤ̍̏̾̋̓̂ͣͩͮ̌ͩ̏͛̅ͧ͟ ̛̈ͭ̂ͨ̾͌̇͐ͭͥͫ̅ͥ͒̌̈̓͏̧̞̻̖̖̪̤̜̯͚̱̙͈͚̕Ęͤ́̌̽͊͆͏̧̖̮̝̫̘̯͓̟̲͉̙͚͇̺ͅ ̶̊̇̍̓ͪͪͣ̒͏̯͖̭͕̞̤͎̟͍̖̺͖̬̝̭N̵͉̻̥͙͍̘̲͕̖̖̫̗̯͙̙̬̬̹̖̅̈̅ͫͦͩ͊̈́̓̓͜͠ ̷̙͍͉̖̝̭͓̙̗͉͍̱̝̥̣ͪ͂̇̇̓̅̋̒ͪ͑̎̋͐̂͒ͩ̀̚͢͠!̛̿́ͨ͌̂ͥ͏̥͎̥̥͘”**

Marcia’s voice became distorted as the entire left side of her body was engulfed in dark greenish-teal and her markings and eye glowed bright white. Taken blight appeared on the floor as three Taken Wizards shot up through it into the bar.

**“Ş̷̢̬̱̺̱̳̹̖̹̜͓̮̳͉̺͇͚̹̰̿͋̓ͯ͆ͫͤ̃ͫ̈́ͬ͒͋̎ͬ́̌̓͜H̢̖̻̯̠̳̜̖̣̣̱͙̮̯̿͛̊̎̄ͫ̈́ͭ̈́ͣͭ́͂̀͘͜ͅO͈̠̯̘͍̻̺̹̰̲̤ͣͨ̄̇͂̃ͧͫ̓ͪ̒̈̈ͥ̌͞͝ͅW̷͙͚̘̤͖̬͖͓̫̜̰̾ͬ̏ͭ̽̈ͯ̏̀ͤͨ̾̚͢ ͖͍̝̜͚̼̜̤́͗̓̋͋̈́͘͜Ǫ̶̷̢͗̀́̊̒̎̊͛̍̌̄̽ͪ̇ͯ͗͏͙̜̮̥̙̗̱̪̫̪͚ͅͅȔ̶̮̟͙̫̘̻̺̱͍͇̼͉͉͔͔͓ͧ̈͆͆͌R̸̶̩̯̟̦͚̙̱̖͓̪̯̟̰̭̪̹̾̿̓͂͆͒̿͢͟ͅ ̧̢̜͉̣͈̹̹͈͉̬̳̰̹̱̝͙̔͌ͣͭͬͮ͗ͤ̎ͩ̈́ͥ͢ͅF͎̟̮͖̗̬̹̪̗̥̽ͣ̌͊͒̋̄ͩ̒ͧ͡Ŗ͍͚̳̬̤̮͈͈̜̰̭̻̖̣̘́̄̒ͣͭ̑ͧ͛ͥ̂ͣͯ̋̚͢͜ͅI̿ͣ͐͆ͭ̑͗ͣ͏̷̴̛̫̝͔͙E͊̆̎̔ͦ̈́ͥ̔̎ͧ͛̓ͬ̑̾̔͘͏̨̳͖̣̙͘ͅN̶̜͖̰͔̿́ͤ̈̋̂͒̒ͧ̃̍̿̍̿͞͝Ḑ̫̹͉̘̭͙̼̩̰̮͎͋̆̇̋̅͆̈́Ş̛̬̥̜̥̲̟̿̓͗̽͑ͣͫͨͩ̕̕ ̷̼̠̜̤̻͔̹̙̟̻͇̥̣̀ͭͩͯ̒͊̾ͣͨ͆̃̊̒͂ͭ̓ͭ̚͘͜ͅͅT̸̽͐̍͑͂̀͐͏̹̠̗͖H̶̷̷̳̜̻̰̥̞͈̟̹̏͂͑ͮ͢͟Ḝ̶̟̘͕̘̪̰̭̺̊͂̿̆͗̎̓̊̂̑̊̌͊̎̀ͭ̚͞͠͠ ̧̡̡̧̯̠̫̫̥͍̥͎̪̭̪͚̗̭̗̟̖̑̒̓̀̅͑̂̇ͅͅD̶̷̩̦̱̤̘̘͈̥̣̬̩ͩ̋ͨ̍͂͒͛̆͛̆ͥͩ̚͢͜ͅO̧͙͕̣̭͉̲̩̺̺̙͈͖͋̄̚͢ͅO̹̺̙̝͈̙̦͖̯̭̳͓͍͈̱̗̰͓ͮ́ͤ̕͜R̶͕̮̝͈̭͓̘͗ͫ̈͌ͮͮ͘ͅ!̨̪͖̟̮͇͉̻͈̦̞̫̓ͫ̄ͧͤ́ͫͣͮ͆̿͂͘͜”** Marcia commanded.

The Taken Wizards to chase the Warlords out of the bar. A man, who was previously passed out on a table, woke up and saw the Warlords run screaming out of the bar followed by the Taken. He stared at the wine bottle in his hand and muttered, “What the hell is in this stuff…?” before passing out again. Marcia sighed in exhaustion as she placed her glove back on her hand and her crystal back in her ear. She turned to Wu, “Sorry about chasing away your customers. I was trying to avoid a fight.”

“Ha! You kiddin’?” Wu laughed, “That was the best entertainment I’ve had since I opened this place.”

Marcia was surprised at first before smiling. This was the first time someone wasn’t terrified of her ability. The two talked over drinks – Wu Ming making them on the house – and discovered they were both Risen who were untrusting of the Traveller. "Gotta admit, those are some fancy powers you got. Haven't seen a Risen with that kinda power before. Wouldn't mind havin' someone like you 'round." Wu chuckled. "Well, I got nothin' better to do..." Marcia thought for a moment, "Sure. Why not?" The two shook hands in agreement before a mischievous smirk appeared on Wu's face, "Care to dance?"

"Nah. I ain't much of a dancer." Marcia shook her head.

"Wha? Wait, what did you think I said?"

"Care to dance?"

"I would love to!" Wu grinned, stepping forward, arms wide. Marcia just stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You...are the most...ridiculous person...I've ever met!!" she managed between laughs.

"So no dance?"

Marcia smiled, calming down from her laughing fit, "Sure. Consider it payment for actually managing to fool me."

_'That was the first time I had genuinely laughed in a long time. I later found out that my new friend went by many names such as Germaine, Eli, Wu Ming. But you lot probably know him as 'Drifter'. I was one of the very few people he was honest with. Took a while to gain that trust - and to be honest, I know that even today there are things he's kept from me, but I don't blame him. Sometimes being secretive's the best way to survive in dark times. I stuck with him for a long time until he and his crew went on a mission to the edge of the system. Said they were searchin' for something 'greater than Light'. I wanted to come, but Drifter advised against it. After that, we lost touch. He was the only person who knew of my power. Even when I occasionally helped out Andal and his crew on the odd mission, I never revealed it. And it stayed that way. Well, until one day...'_

* * *

** _Cosmodrome_ **

** _Old Russia_ **

***B O O M ! ! !***

“RAE!!!”

Rae shielded her face from the blast. Weeks after Oryx’s defeat, Fireteam Paralight were on patrol around the Cosmodrome. However, as Rae entered the Cosmodrome, an explosive was activated. As she lowered her arms, she saw a pile of rubble blocking the entrance of the Cosmodrome. “Rae!!!” Rae heard Blaze exclaim from the other side of the rubble, her voice muffled, “Are you alright?! Say something!!!”

“I-I’m ok! But I don’t think I can bust through this rubble.” Rae replied, “Looks like this was a trap set up by the Eliksni. I’ll meet you on the other side!”

“Alright. Be careful!”

“That’s my line!”

Rae laughed to herself before pushing further into the abandoned building. “Weird.” Rae muttered to herself, “A year ago, I thought these all buildings were super creepy. But after being to the Moon, the Black Garden, and the Dreadnaught, this place seems like a playground.”

“Still a little creepy though.” Ghost added.

As Rae approached a corner, she a mixture of loud screeches and growls. “Taken Thralls!” Ghost exclaimed, “Get rea- wait…what’s that other sound?” Mixed in with the Taken Thrall screeches were distorted growls. Rae turned the corner to see a large group of the Taken Thralls being demolished by a Taken Captain. They were wiped out in a matter of seconds, before the Captain turned its attention to Rae. But as the Warlock began to aim her auto-rifle at the Taken…

**“Ė͕͖̪̗ͫ̔̋N̟̩͔̰̻̞̩̮̔̋͋̊ͨ̔ͬ̿͟O̴̧̩̬̤͂ͭ͆̎Ů̃ͤͪͣͪ̓̾̎͡͏̖̭̘̱͖̼͍̲̭G̷̫̰̥̓̎̓̾H̠̭̲̹̳̘͖̫̊͢!̴̤̼̪̭̲̗̠̽̀ͨ̒͒̇̂”**

A distorted voice rang out as the Captain disappeared in a flash of light. Rae turned to where the source of the voice was and nearly gasped at what she saw.

There was Marcia, leaning against the wall with the glove of her right arm off. She had her right arm, which was covered in Taken Blight along with the entire right side of her body, stretched out. Her Paralian markings and eye were glowing a bright white like a Taken’s as she panted heavily. Marcia closed her eyes and calmed her breathing as the Blight on her arm disappeared. Rae had noticed that this was the first time she saw Marcia’s arm markings. Instead of being periwinkle like her Eternal Lifeforce mark, they were mixtures of black and greenish-teals with white specks - the same colour scheme of Taken.

Marcia slipped back on her glove as she shot a glance at Rae, “Really wish you didn’t have to see that…”

“You…were controlling a Taken?” Rae asked, still in shock of the situation. “That’s one way to put it. There’s been a surge in Taken down here since you punks took down Oryx. Without their god, the one controlling their will, they’ve been going haywire. Attacking anything and everything that moves. Which, as you can guess, is causing problems for-”

Marcia was cut off by loud screeches coming towards them. “Thralls. Actual Thralls. Coming this way.” Nox alerted, “And a lot of them. The Taken must have alerted a nearby Hive.”

“Oh, great.” Marcia groaned, “I ain’t gonna be able to take these literal sons of Thralls down alone. You in, Rae?”

“Wait a sec!” Rae exclaimed, “How are you able to summon Taken? Why was half of your body Taken and the other wasn’t? How are you controlling-?”

“Oi! Can it for two secs, will ya?!” Marcia growled before taking a deep breath, “Listen, I can’t explain it - not now anyway - you’ll have to trust me.”

Rae could hear the Thralls getting closer and closer, “…alright. I trust you.”

Marcia gave her a nod before getting her hand-cannon ready, “A’ight. Let’s show these bugs who’s boss!”

* * *

Rae felt the Radiance leave her body as she killed the last of the Thrall and Marcia dismissed her Shadowshot bow. The two Paragonialans were silent for a moment as they caught their breath before Marcia spoke, “Hey…this mostly goes without saying…but don’t tell your Fireteam or the Vanguard what you saw today…I’ll explain all this in time, I promise…but now isn’t a good time.”

Rae nodded in understanding, “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“You have the word of a rogue.” Marcia winked before leaving.

_'Little did Rae know, she wouldn't see me for another few years. When the Red Legion invaded, the entire Umbrialyx were Lightless. As far as I know, Zakris and I were the only survivors when the Red Legion found us. Zakris was able to find refuge at that farm near the EDZ when Rae was able to vouch for him being not a threat. Me? I stayed hidden. Back to bein' on my own in the wilds just like a thousand years ago. Until one day I overheard a couple of Guardians talking about a 'shady rogue Lightbearer who dressed like a hobo' that had shown up at the Tower. Of course I knew who that was instantly! As for our reunion...well that's a story for another day.'_


	9. Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Blaze’s past! Uldren and Blaze have a sparring session.

“Got you now!”

Blaze went in for a punch, but her arm was grabbed by Uldren, who disarmed her by pinning her to the ground. “You got cocky again.” Uldren smirked. “Argh! **No fair!** ” Blaze groaned in defeat and frustration. Uldren let go of Blaze’s arm and took a few steps back upon feeling Blaze beginning to heat up. And as he predicted, Blaze burst into flames before taking a deep breath and letting the flames flicker out. “I think that’s the quickest you’ve gotten your temper under control.” Uldren noted, “You’re improving.”

“Yeah…” Blaze groaned, flopping onto her back, “Still frustrated though. You beat me every time! I keep trying, but I don’t seem to be getting any stronger.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. You can’t give more than yourself.”

“That’s not my point! Mara appointed me as your bodyguard, but how am I supposed to protect you if I can’t even _beat_ you?!”

Uldren was silent before going to sit beside Blaze on the floor, “Well, maybe I don’t want you to protect me.”

“Wha?” Blaze raised an eyebrow as she sat up, “I’m your bodyguard, that’s kinda my-”

“Let me finish.” Uldren interrupted, “I don’t want you to protect me, nor do I want to protect you…I want us to protect each other. Should we end up on the battlefield together, I want us to fight together as equals.” Blaze stared wide-eyed at Uldren, a blush on her face, before bursting into laughter. “What’s so funny?” Uldren asked, confused. “T-that’s the corniest s-shit I’ve ever h-heard!” Blaze giggled, clutching her sides. “I’m trying to be sincere…” Uldren sighed frustration. “But in seriousness…” Blaze got over her laughing fit, a genuine smile on her face, “Thanks. I really appreciate that.”

Blaze got to her feet and offered Uldren a hand up with a confident smirk on her face, “But I am gonna beat you one day, just you wait!” Uldren chuckled as he accepted the hand up, “That’ll be the day.” Blaze stuck her tongue out at Uldren before turning to leave the training arena, “Welp, I’m pooped. See ya later, royal smugness.”

“And to you, hothead.” Uldren chuckled as he watched Blaze leave. What he didn’t notice was Jolyon watching from the far corner of the arena. Jolyon let out a small chuckle, getting Uldren’s attention. “Jol? What are you chuckling about over there?” Uldren asked, an eyebrow raised. “Don’t act like you don’t know.” Jolyon smirked slightly.

“Enlighten me.”

“You like Blaisel, don’t you?”

Uldren did a double take before recomposing himself, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Right._ ” Jolyon shook his head, not believing Uldren for a second, “That’s good because I heard one of the Crows want to ask her out.”

“What?! Which one?!”

Jolyon let out a short snicker, “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Jol, I swear, if you tell her!”

“Mm-hm…”

“I’m serious, Jolyon, don’t you dare!”

“Relax, I’ve no interest in you lovebirds. No pun intended.”


	10. Firefly & Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what Firefly and Blaze’s first meeting was like?

“…I did it! I found them! This is the best day ever!”

A pair of fiery eyes slowly opened to see a small fleck of light zipping through the air, “A…firefly…?”

“Hm? Well…I’m not a firefly. But if you wanna call me that, I don’t mind! I like it!”

An Awoken with short fiery red hair, light blue skin and fiery-coloured markings sat up from where she lay on the ground. Her vision cleared to see a small, floating, metallic object in front of her. It was ice blue with white markings and an orange eye. “Eyes up, Blaze!” it greeted.

“Blaze?”

“I think that’s your name anyway. There was a tag in that ship that said ‘Blaze Kiria’.” Blaze looked around to see a crashed ship nearby, still smouldering. “Oh…guess that’s my name then…but who are you?”

“I’m your Ghost! And you’re my Guardian. My job is to heal you, help you, and revive you if you die.” Firefly glanced around, “Hmm…we might not be safe out here. Now how do I get you back…?” As Firefly began to mutter to herself, Blaze glanced down at herself. She wore torn blue and gold robes and a black cape, coral-coloured armour plates, and a black one-piece underneath. But what caught her eye was a small metal band on her finger. It was silver with a fire agate stone in the centre. She slipped it off her hand and saw a small message engraved on the inside.

_‘Blaisel Kiria. My phoenix.’_

As soon as she read that, something flashed in her head. A purple sky full of stars…she looked down at her hand to see a silver ring being put on her finger as a voice said, “…As long as you keep it with you, I’ll be right beside you…I promise…”

“Blaze? Blazie? Earth to Blaze?”

Blaze was snapped out of her thoughts as Firefly floated in front of her. “Huh? Sorry?” Blaze asked.

“I was saying we’ll have to trek to the Tower until we get there or until we find a ship.” Firefly replied.

“What’s the Tower?”

“It’s pretty much where all the Guardians live. I’ve been there before, once or twice. You’ll like it!”

“Ok. Off we go then!”

* * *

“Brr…it gets cold out here at night…” Firefly shuddered. “Really? I didn’t notice…” Blaze seemed genuinely confused at Firefly’s remark. She didn’t feel cold at all. “Hmm…” Firefly gave Blaze a quick scan, “Whoa, that’s weird! It’s super cold out, but your body heat is above room temperature!” Blaze put a hand on her own arm. Firefly was right. She was really warm. “Well, we should still find some shelter to spend the night. Uhh…oh! There’s a cave over there!” Firefly lead Blaze to a small cave. They both went inside the cold yet dry, and Blaze detached her cape and folded it several times to use it as a pillow. As she went to lie down, Blaze felt Firefly snuggle into her neck. “What are you-?”

“Sorry! It’s just…I’ve been on my own for centuries now…and you're super warm…” Firefly laughed nervously, “So…is it ok if I stay beside you?”

“Sure, Fly.”

“Really?!”

“Yep!”

“Thank you!”

Firefly snuggled close to Blaze as the two fell asleep. As she went into sleep mode, Firefly made a small mental note, _‘I finally have a best friend. I promise I’ll protect you with everything I have. I promise.’_


End file.
